


Lana Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lana Farting

Lana was fishing at the Brooklet Hill during a rainy night as she felt her stomach rumbling, making her rub her growling gut as she let out a huge wet fart, sighing of relief as she felt her blue pants get filled with the heat from her farting.

"Oh my... I sure hope no one was around to hear that..." Nana said as she took a whiff of her own gas, plugging her nose as she dropped her fishing rod as a reaction to her stinky release. "Goodness! I hope there's no one around to smell it either...!"

Feeling her belly groaning again, Lana sighed as he leaned forward to release several more bubbly farts, blushing in embarrassment from how they sounded and smelled as she let go of her fishing rod and began fanning the air.


End file.
